Closets And Fangirls
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'BROKEN HEARTS'.


Closets and Fan Girls

By: AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own any Dragonball Z characters. They belong to a guy…Akira Toriyama?

Warnings: Yaoi

Rating: M

A/N: I am doing this for the one review that I got. Plus, I'm kinda bored. Also, this one is kinda short. And it isn't hardcore yaoi, either. If anyone wants me to write up anything smuttier than this, then please say so, because I haven't signed up with AdultFanfiction yet, and it would give my lazy ass something to do.D

High School (AKA – The hell hole)

Goten made his way to his locker. The lunch bell had just rang, and people were all filing out of classes. Goten felt like he was in a mosh pit. He could always blast his way through the other kids, but then he'd probably get an earful from Chi-Chi.

Goten reached his locker, unlocked it and shoved some textbooks inside. He was about to close it again, when he noticed a little pink slip of paper sitting nice and neat on his history textbook. Curious, he picked it up and read through it.

_Dear Goten,_

_I've been thinking about you a lot lately. I dream of your lips on mine. I dream of seeing your smile. I'll be waiting at the Janitor's Closet. Don't be late._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Must be some crazy fangirl of mine. I suppose I need to go, if only to shoot her down." Goten mumbled, and headed in the direction for the Janitor's Closet.

A Hallway Away (But still not far enough)

A bunch of Trunks and Goten fangirls walked side by side. They joined their efforts in a coordinated attempt to find the two elusive teen hotties. Each particular fangirl had her hopes set on going steady with which of the two boys they liked. Well…they can dream, can't they?

Back to Goten

Goten made his way to the Janitor's Closet and looked around. No creepy fangirl was there, ready to confess her undying love for him. "What gives?" Goten wondered out loud.

So pre-occupied was he at scanning the students for any signs of fangirls, that he didn't notice the door to the closet opening a crack. Within a split second, the door flung open, just wide enough for a hand to snake its way out, grab Goten, and haul him into the closet. The door slammed shut.

"Hey! I got the letter, and I'm flattered, but I'm kind of in love with someone, so I'm sorry, but I can't love you back." Goten blurted out. "Aww. And here I thought I'd finally get some." A familiar voice spoke.

"What the…? Trunks? Is that you?" Goten eeped, feeling around in the darkness of the closet. "In the flesh." Trunks replied. Trunks wasn't kidding, either. Goten's hand brushed up against what felt suspiciously like a penis.

"Gah! Trunks, are you…naked?" Goten asked, blushing bright red. "Mm-hmm." Trunks replied, and pressed himself against Goten. "And you're over-dressed." Trunks smirked, and started by removing Goten's tie.

"But…but you like Gohan, and…" Goten was shushed by Trunks' finger against his soft lips. "I did like Gohan, yes. But Gohan is in love with someone else." Trunks replied, and began to place gently kisses on Goten's pale throat, all the while his fingers were unbuttoning Goten's shirt.

"So, what? I'm just here for your…convenience?" Goten asked, his breath catching in his throat, as Trunks had finished unbuttoning his shirt, and had started to kiss one of his nipples.

"No…you're here because I like you, dummy." Trunks replied, grinning. He lavished more kisses to Goten's nipples, before he started kissing and licking down Goten's chest and stomach.

"Aren't you going a bit too fast? What if someone sees us?" Goten asked, worrying. "What? Through a wall?" Trunks laughed, and started to unbuckle Goten's belt. After the belt was history, Trunks made quick work of Goten's trouser buttons.

With a grin, Trunks yanked the trousers off of Goten, along with Goten's boxers, so that Goten was as naked as Trunks was. Goten's breath quickened when he felt light touches between his legs.

"Tr-Trunks?" Goten whispered. "Yeah?" Trunks replied, still giving tender caresses to Goten. "Will you at least kiss me before we do anything serious?" Goten asked. Trunks smiled, and moved closer, until the two boys were pressed up against each other, skin-to-skin.

With the lightest of movements, Trunks lowered his lips onto Goten's, kissing the younger boy lovingly. Goten moaned into the kiss. "I love you, Trunks." Goten whispered, before he let his mouth be plundered by Trunks' questing tongue.

At that exact time, the closet door was flung open by a group of (da-da-da-dum!) fangirls! Gasping, Trunks and Goten broke apart hastily, blushing like mad. All the girls dropped their gazes to the boys' naked bodies.

"Uh…we can _explain _all of this!" Trunks spoke, and grabbed a handful of clothing, to hide his lower regions from the view of the drooling girls. "Right, Goten?" Trunks faced an equally horrified Goten.

"Uh…yeah." Goten nodded, and also sought to hide himself with some clothes. "Oh, don't worry. We're not any of the regular fangirls. We're yaoi fangirls. We heard you two were in here, so we came to watch. Go on, back to it boys! You're doing great! Hee-hee!" The leader of the girls giggled, and leered.

Trunks stood there, gaping. "Do you mind?" Goten glared at the girls. "Not at all. Do you mind if we film this?" The leader asked, and brought forth a camcorder from her backpack.

"Get real, you hentai!" Goten snarled, and the door was slammed in their faces. "Oh…no fair." One of the leader's followers pouted. "Not to worry, loyal minion. In that closet, I have infrared camcorders!" The leader piped up.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm hungry. Let's go. We can get the footage later on." Another of the followers spoke. Beaming happily, all of the yaoi fangirls skipped off into the sunset, and people who walked down the hallway pretended not to hear the screams of passion, or the energy blasts that came from the Janitor's Closet.

The End

A/N: Well, if anyone has any other ideas, lemme know. I've been bored outta my skull, my brain needs sustenance! XD


End file.
